True Hearts
by Fire Angel 088
Summary: A girl that goes on an adventure. She goes out to find who she is and what her place in the world. She meets three people that change her life forever showing her friendship and love.


I won't use this being *one of* my frist times writing as an excuse for my writing but I will use it as an excuse of I haven't used fanfiction very often. If you are to critize it then do it constructivly because I will try to fix errors I see in my own writing which is a reason why I'm doing this. This is a story about a few kids that grow and learn their inner strength as they travel . ^ . ^ Enjoy!

Disclaimers~I don't own pokemon and it's characters.

Credit of Annie goes to Dark Angel 2011 Me~ *waves like idiot* Love ya SamSam

SamSam~*slaps forehead* _-_ I love you too

Prolog There comes an age when you feel as though you need to go on your own and find your own distany. Though you don't know what it may be or where it may lead you it's the something that you want to go after. Unknowing and maybe even new to the world you set off to find this mystery of your life. You go out and find who you are.

Chapter 1~ Once apon an Eevee?

Kate was walking in the woods toward a near by town. She had just left her home both with determination and hope that she would find a meaning of who she was. It was summer and she was going to spend it going around the region getting stronger, seeing new places and meeting new people. Her small journey from home had been long, tiring, and quiet had met only a few bug pokemon and no people in sight what so ever. She sat down against a tree a little ways off the dirt path toward town. She opened a energy bar and took a bite then opened her water bottle to take a drink. She only took a sip of the water when she saw something move from the corner of her eye.

"Hello?" She said quietly. An eevee poked it's head from around a tree. "I haven't seen one of you around in a long time," Kate said standing up. She set the bar on the ground and stepped away, putting her water bottle away as she did so. The eevee hesitated then started to eat the bar. Kate reached for a pokeball and watched the eevee.

"What do you think you're doing"  
Kate jumped at the voice. She turned around to a see a girl about her age. She had medium brown hair and green eyes. She wore a red skirt, black leggings and a green jacket.

"Oh.. I'm sorry... is this your pokemon?" Kate asked putting her pokeball away.

"Yeah, she is." The eevee ran over to the girl and the girl picked it up.

"I'm sorry... Geeze you're the frist person I have seen in forever."

"There are not a lot of trainers in this area, the forest gets really thick up ahead."

"Oh great." Kate sighed. "I thought I was comming close to town."

"You're kinda heading in the oppiste directin of the town."

"Great...I must've went the wrong direction when I bumped into those wurmple. May I ask a question?"

"Sure go ahead," The girl said peting her evee.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Seeing what i can find. I heard there are some rare pokemon out here so I decided to check it out. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well I was wondering what your name is."

"My name is Kate. Yours?"

"Annie"

"Can I pet it?" Kate asked looking at the eevee.

"Yeah she's really friendly. I call her angel," Annie said setting down Angel.

"That explains why she came and visted me." Kate bent down and rubbed the eevee's ears.

"Yeah she heard something and took off. I thought she was chasing after somthing,"

Kate smiled then looked to the sky. "It's getting dark...do you know the direction of the town and how long it's going to take to get there?"

Annie pointed to the South, "About half an hour walk. You might not want to continue though."

"Why?"

"Like you said, it's getting dark, you don't know your way around these woods and soon you won't even be able to see ten feet infront of your face."

"Oh, I can always fly."

"You still won't be able to see."

Kate frowned. "I don't really have much of a choice. It's not like I have to get to the town but ..."

"If you think you can make it go but i'm camping out here," Annie said stretching.

Kate narrowed her eyes then shrugged. "Would I be intruding if I camped with you?"

"Not at all. We'd both enjoy the company," Annie smiled.  
Angel let out a happy cry.

"Where are we camping?" Kate smiled.

"There's this place about 20 yards to the North that would work."

"I'm guessing you've been here a few times?"

"A couple times"  
Kate walked away from the path and into thick part of the woods. They passed a few trees and then there was a little spot where the tall grass was flattened. In the middle there was sand pit were it was used for fire.

"Troupius." Kate pointed a pokeball and a huge long necked pokemon came out.

It let out a little moan then lowered it's head close to Kate. Kate petted it. "Hey boy."

"Wow," Annie said looking at Troupius.

Kate looked alittle confused. "What?"

Tropius lifted it's head and slowly came inches from Annie's face.

"Your Tropius is one of the bigger ones i've seen." Annie rested her hand on Tropius head.

"You've never seen a Tropius?" Kate asked putting her backpack down.

"Nope," Annie replied setting her bag against a tree.

"What region are you from?" I asked. Tropius slowly moved out of the way of the fire pit

"Fuchsia City," Annie said, "Do you want me to start the fire or do you want to"  
Kate blinked at her then started for her backpack. "I'm not sure if I have any matchs but I might..."

"I got it," Annie said getting out a pokeball, "Ninetales come on out," Annie threw the pokeball up and a ninetales appeared.

"Cool." Kate smiled sitting at the feet of her Tropius. "I've never seen that!"

Tropius leaned it's long neck toward the ninetales, not moving it's feet. Ninetales looked up at tropius and took a step forward.

"Ninetales relax," Annie called to her ninetales.

Tropius lowered it's head even lower to look at the ninetales.

"He's never seen a ninetales before." Kate said watching nervously.

"She's never seen a Tropius," Annie said equally as nervous.

Tropius let out a gentle low sound then shook his long leaf like wings. Ninetales sat down and waved her tails behind her.  
Tropius then moved back and watched curisouly.

"That went well." Kate said letting out a sigh. "Your ninetales is so pretty."

"Thank you. I use her in competitions and she has to look pretty," Annie said petting her ninetails. Evee let out a cry and ran up to Annie rubbing against her legs.

"I just got Evee and she get's a little Jelous," Annie explained.

Kate laughed a little. "Did she win any?"

"Ninetales?"

"Yeah." Tropius shook his neck and some of the fruit fell to the ground.

"We won one competition," Annie said gathering sticks and putting them in the pit.

Kate got up and grabbed a few sticks and put them in a pile away from the fire pit for later on that night. Tropius leaned over and grabbed a log and slowly put it on the fire pit.

"Alright Ninetales let's use ember to get his fire started," Annie called to her ninetails.

The ninetales opened her mouth and a small flame went to the wood and started a fire. Kate grabbed some of teh fruit that was dropped earilier and started to eat it.

"Alright. We've got a fire."

"So what rare pokemon was hanging around here?" Kate asked in between a bite of the furit.

"Have you ever heard of Celebi?"Annie said sitting down by the fire. Evee jumped into her lap and Ninetales laid down by her

"No... actually."

"Celebi is called the gaurdian of the forest. It's said that Celebi can control the forest and has the power of timr travel."

"Wow." Kate stared at the flame and yawned and layed down. "It would be cool to see something like that."

Tropius stretched its neck and grabbed a few leaves from the tree and started to eat them.

"Yeah it would be amazing."

Kate slowly was starting to go to sleep when there was a high pitched scream in the distance. She leaned up and looked at Annie. They both were alert and almost questioning eachother if it had happened. Then it was heard again. Tropius lifted it's head and looked around making a low noise from it's throat.

"I don't know. It sounds like a person though," Kate stood up. Tropius turned around then swung it's head around to look at Kate.

"Let's go and check it out," Ninetales and Evee stood up as well.

They started forward when there was another scream this time it was closer. They hurried forward. It was darker outside so that only the moon gave lite.

"Let's hurry. Ninetales go ahead a little and report back to me," Annie called to Ninetales.

The ninetales ran faster easily running past them. Before too long there was the scream that was right in front of them. The figure ran past them and right into Tropius. The person fell to their back and was quiet. The person was alittle girl with blonde curls.

"What's wrong little one?" Annie asked moving to the girl slowly.

Tropius lowered it's head down to the little girl and teh little girl started to cry. Tropius jerked back then nudged the girl.

"It's okay," Annie said soothingly. Evee went over to the girl slowly and licked her check.

The little girl slowed her sobbing and hugged the Eevee.

"Where the heck did she come from?" Kate asked. "Isn't there like... thick woods?"

"It's really thick up head," Annie said nodding.

Tropius leaned its head closer to the little girl but she only cried again. Kate walked over to her and leaned down.

"Tropius is just upset your crying. He doesn't want you to be sad."

The little girl looked up at Kate the at Tropius. She stuck her hand out slowly. Evee let out a small cry in encuragement.  
Tropius leaned down again and the girl touched his head.

"Chae! Chae!" A voice yelled in the opposite direction.

Annie and Kate jumped and turned toward the voice.

"Dylan!" the little girl yelled.

There was a sound russling and a jolteon came over to them. The fur on the back of it's neck rose and it growled. Ninetales growled the flames on her tail grew. It took a step forward standing infront of Annie and Kate.  
The jolteon took a step forward light showed from the static on it's fur. A boy their age then came from where the jolteon went.

"Easy girl," the boy said. The jolteon took a step back and looked at him the static went away.  
The little girl let go of the eevee and ran into the boys arms.

"I'm guessing your Dylan," Kate smiled.

"I'm Kate and this is Annie. We can running because we heard screaming."

Chae then moved away from Dylan and punched him. "I can't belive you evolved him! I hate you!"

"You don't mean that," Dylan said rubbing his arm.

She let out a little scream at him.

"Don't you scream at me like that!" he said harshly.

"Why couldn't you just get a skitty?!"

"Skitty's are for girls!"

"Siblings spat?" Annie whispered to Kate.  
Dylan looked back at Annie and Kate who looked confused.

"I evolved my pokemon into a NidoKing... and I didn't show her until now."

"Those things are scary," Annie said.

"I'm not the only one that thinks so," Chae said crossing her arms.  
The jolteon sat inbetween Chae and Dylan and watched back and forth.

"You could've gotten a skitty!"

"Don't you understand at all what I said?"

"I don't care."

"Odviously."

"Umm...What are you two doing out here alone at night?" Annie interviend.

They both looked at her.

"I just left home awhile ago when I figured out she followed me. I was going to fly the rest of the way to town but little miss tag along revealed herself."

"Well it's much to dark to travel now. Why don't you come back to our camp and we can all go in the morning? If that's okay with you Kate?" Annie suggested.

"Oh yeah." Kate smiled.

"Are you sure thats okay?" Dylan asked.

"Yes," Annie smiled headed for camp. They headed for the light in the distance then came to the camp. In the light Annie and Kate could see Dylan and Chae better. Chae was about seven years old. She was wearing a pink dress and a coat that had furr at the collar. She had bouncy curly hair and light blue eyes. Dylan was about Annie and Kates age, 15. He had on black baggy pants and a red shirt. His messy blonde hair covered his eyes which were a shade darker then Chaes Tropius stood were he was before out of teh way. Kate went over to her backpack and layed her head down on it. Dylan and Chae went into a corner.

"I wish we had food!" Chae whinnned.

Dylan stretched and yawned.

"Look for some berries..."

"I'm hungary!"

Dylan groaned and sat up. "Fine i'll look for some food."

Tropius shook his neck. And some fruit fell and rolled into Dylans feet.  
Dylan tossed the fruit to Chae.

"Thank you Tropius," Chae smiled.

Jolteon trotted around to Dylan then layed down when Dylan sat down.

"Come out, Poliwag!" The little girl grabbed a pokeball from her jacket. A poliwag woobled over to her.

"Alright only one of you are staying out. Now which one?" Annie said to Ninetales and Evee. Evee cried out and rubbed against Annies legs. Ninetales looked towards the fire then back at Annie.

"Ninetales it is," Annie said holding up Evees pokeball, "Evee return."

"So where are you headed?" Kate asked Dylan.

"Well first I'm going to drop Chae back home then to the town up ahead."

"No Dill! Let me stay! I promise I won't be scared anymore! I want to be on an adventure."

"You're going home and that's final."

"But Dill,"

"No buts."

"Please! I promise not to be scared! I even got my pokemon to help with battling."

Dylan's experssion softened. "It might be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Dad gave me a pokemon."

"Wait what?! Dad knew you were comming!"

"Yes. He said it was okay."

"How come I didn't knwo about this?"

Chae gave a smiled and shrugged inncoenlty.

Dylan groaned and looked at Kate, "How long have you two been traveling togther?"

"About 20 minutes," Kate said truthfully.

"Nice," he laughed.

"Yeah."

"Where are you heading anyways?" Dylan asked.

"The town ahead."

"Why are you heading there?"

"I have yet to beat the gym leaders here." Dylan explained. "Where you goin' Annie."

"I'm heading towards my next contest." Annie said reaching over and scratching imbetween Ninetales ears.

"where is that?" Dlyan asked curiously.

"Lillycove," Annie ansered.

"I want to see the contest!" Chae smiled.

Dylan looked at her and rolled his eyes before laying down. "Might as well go there."

"So we'll all go?" Annie said looking hopefully over at Kate.

"Sure, I don't have anywhere specific to go." Kate yawned.

"Yes!" Annie and Chae cheered at the same time.

Kate and Dylan smiled.

"Looks like you have a fanclub." Kate rolled over. Tropius layed down putting it's neck around Kate.

"Night everyone," Annie said curling up with Ninetales.

Dylan put his arms on the back of his head and closed his eyes. "Night night Chae."

"Night, Night Dill." Chae said.

Chae reached in her small backpack and got a pokeball. The red light shown and a sheep like pokemon came out. It went over to her and curled up against her.

"Night." Kate yawned.

They all drifted into sleep quickly having been exhausted from teh days travel. They all felt safe and comfortable around eachother even though it was all by chance they meet... or was it? While they slept the fire slowly went down. A small figure dropped a few more twigs into teh fire. This was that rare pokemon that Annie was hoping to get a glimance off. Celebi. They're pokemon all opened their eyes to the vister then closed them again as the rare pokemon left again.

.  
The light in the distance slowly came into the sky. The plants had fresh dew on htem and the wild pokemon were slowly waking up.

"I'm hungary Dill! Wake up! I'm hungary!" Chae yelled jumping on her brother. Poliwag and Flaafy danced behind her.  
Dylan moaned and rolled over. Chae kept jumping on him. He groaned adn sat up.

"Then go find food."

Poliwag started to cry. "Don't cry!" Chae pleaded hugging the pokemon.

Joleton stretched and yawned before sitting up. Kate and Annie both sat up and looked around.

"What time is it?" Annie asked stretching.

"7.00." Dylan answered in a yawn.

Tropius lifted it's head and let out a huge yawn and stretched it's wings out. Flaafy and Poliwag jumped behind Chae.

"We can start heading toward the town. I'm sure they have restraunts." Kate suggested.

"Which way is the town?" Annie said loking around.

"I thought you would know!"Kate froze where she was.

"It's in teh opposite direction of here." Dylan said putting his backpack on.

"I wanted to be sure," Annie explained.

"Oh," Kate smiled.

"Return," Chae said to her to pokemon.

She grabbed two differnet pokeballs.

"No," Dylan said harshly.

Chae looked confused at him.

"You can barely take care of yourself let alone other pokemon. The rule is going to be that you have one pokemon at a time or I'll take you home."

"Torkoal.." Chae said her voice quiet.

A turtle like pokemon came out. Chae climbed on top of it and sat crossed legged.

"Alright Ninetales return," Annie said and Ninetales returned to her pokeball.

"Let's get moving," Dylan said.

The torkoal followed Dylan as he lead the way. Kate looked at her Tropius and it lowered it's head adn nudged her shoulder.

"Later boy," She said as he returned to his pokeball.

"The town is about a qurter of a mile up ahead," Dylan said

"Fun times." Kate said slowly following.

They contiued to walk. Half asleep and sloggishly toward the town. Dylan, Annie and Kate were side by side talking. Jolteon was trotting ahead. Chae and Torkoal were following behind.

"This summer is going to be interesitng," Dylan sighed looking back at Chae.

Chae was singing to herself and looking around.

"This is the frist time I've ever done something like this... well across the region anyway," Kate said.

"I've never even been to this region." Annie shrugged.

" A few of my friends keep bragging about how strong they are because they have badges so i'm going to prove to them how good i am."

Suddenly there was growling behind them.

"Dylan?" Chae's paniced voice turned them all around.

She was surrounded by a pack of poohyena and mightyena. 


End file.
